Nuestro Destino
by pequeboreanaz
Summary: Lo que mas quiere ella es ser madre... soy mala para esto mejor lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola! soy nueva en esto es mi primer fic. Ya traia esta historia en mi cabeza por un tiempo y hasta que me anime a subirla, espero que les guste y comenten.

NUESTRO DESTINO

En la puerta del edificio de departamentos se encuentra el agente especial Seeley Booth en espera de su compañera la dra. Temperance Brennan.

-booth? Que hacer aqui?  
- pues listo para ir nos a la consulta , recuerdas hoy hay que ir al ginecologo para ver a ese pequeño bebe.

- feto booth, no esta completamente formado asi es que todavia no se puede llamar bebe.

- por dios huesos es un bebe! No lo llames feto  
- ademas yo puedo ir sola, no es necesario que me acompañes , no es tu reponsabilidad

A el le dolieron mucho esas palabras pero lo que mas queria era estar cerca de ella , y por que no de su hijo, aunque ella no lo queria reconocer era una parte de el , de booth

- ya lo se huesos , pero ya sabes somos compañeros y amigos! Megustaria ir a la ecofrafia para ver al bebe de mi compañera

Brennan no podia negar que tambien le gustaba la compañia de booth, pues despues de todo era su hijo , aunque no de la manera que booth queria, pero sabia que siempre iba a contar con el para siempre.

Llegaron al consultorio, y esperaron hasta que la enfremera llamo.

Temperance Brennan?

- si aqui- los dos repondieron al unisono

- pasen por aqui señores Brennan.

Se miraron y sonrieron y brennan dijo  
-no! El solo es mi comp... Amigo-  
No quiso presentarlo como  
agente especial

Entraron al consultorio y la enfermera le indico que se colocara en la camilla para poder realizar la ecografia ,

Booth se sento a un lado de la camilla en espera de que llegara el doctor

-Buenas tardes dra brennan, como se ha sentido? - pregunto el doctor

- bueno con los respectivos mareos y nauseas pero creo que ya no son tantos pues ya estoy en la mitad del segundo trimestre

- que bien , pues ahora si a lo que vinieron vamos a ver a este pequeñin

El doctor le indico que le pondria un gel para empezar la ecografia , y tras examinar menciono

- pues bien doctora , todo se ve perfecto, es un embarazo de 18 semanas y mire aqui esta su pequeño

- un niño ! Es un niño! - exclamo booth con mucha alegria

El doctor rio y continuo - y esta de aqui es su pequeña !

-dos ! Son dos bebes!- dijo brennan volteando hacia atras de la camilla para encontrarse con la mirada de booth

- asi es dra son 2 bebes estan perfectos tienen el tamaño adecuado para su tiempo de gestacion - dijo el doctor

Booth no podia decir palabra alguna solo estaba viendo hacia el monitor donde estaban sus hijos, bueno en realidad solo los hijos de brennan , pues habia quedado claro que el solo iba a ser el donante para que brennan pudiera ser madre y eso le dolia pues el queria estar ahi para ellos , para sus hijos y para brennan.

El doctor limpio el gel del vientre de brennan y. Entrego una copia de la ecografia asi como vitaminas para que el embarazo siguiera excelente como iba.

Al salir del consultorio booth todavia no podia creer la noticia dos, dos bebes

-booth por que ya no has dicho nada sobre los bebes?-  
-wow huesos esque todavia me la creo que sean 2 nuestr... Tus hijos- titubeo al decir el queria decir nuetros pero recordaba su posicion

Llegaron al jeffersonian y les contaron a todos sobre la noticia y todos querian ver el video una y otra vez dos pequeÑos brennan por el laboratorio

Asi fue pasando el tiempo ya tenia 35 semanas de embarazo booth siempre al pendiente de su amor huesos y de sus pequeños  
Y un dia booth estaba el el dinner y brennan entro y se lo encontro. Sentado el la mesa de siempre pero noto algo extraño estaba leyendo un libro

-hola booth! Que estas leyendo?-

-yo eh! No nada !- se puso nervioso tratando de esconder el libro

Booth! Dime que es lo que leias-

-esta bien , es un libro... Un libro de nombres para bebes , ya sabes falta muy poco para que nazcan y todavia no tienes sus nombres , yo solo queria ayudar- dijo con una media sonrisa

Brennan miraba esos ojos marrones y ella apunto de salirse las lagrimas , solo por estas hormonas, se decia ella, hasta que empezo a hablar

-booth , gracias por preocuparte por ellos , pero no es necesario que hagas eso, no se como no puedes entenderlo ... Aunque seas el donante no eres...- fue interumpida por booth

-ya se no soy el padre, crees que no lo se , -dijo ya un poco enojado -crees que no me lo repito a cada momento, cada vez que te veo tan hermosa con esos pequeño milagros de la vida creciendo en tu vientre,

Ahora si booth mas molesto se fue parando de la mesa y brennan no sabia que decir solo sentia como sus hijos respondian al sonido de la voz de booth , ellos ya se habian acostumbrado a el , tal hijos con la voz de su padre

- sabes que brennan, no nada... Te veo luego y llega a ver algun caso yo te aviso- y se fue booth hacia la puerta del dinner cuando depronto un grito de brennan lo hizo que se parara el la puerta antes de salir

-! Booth! Por favor-

- que mas me vas a decir huesos!... Ya entendi ok- dijo el sin mirarla

- no booth , estos bebes ya quieren nacer ! - dijo brennan agarrandose el vientre y doblandose de dolor

Booth volteo con cara de sorpresa y fue corriendo hacia ella

- oh no mis hijos no van a nacer aqui ! Vamos rapido al hospital- dijo esto y cargo a brennan hasta subirla a la suv

Ya en la camioneta le decia a brennan - vamos respira profundo . Ya sabes inhala exala inhala...

-booth puedes dejarme ya se lo que tengo que hacer tu conduce- brennan gritaba pues los dolores eran muy fuertes- lo que deberias de hacer es ir mas rapido y llamar al hospital que vamos para alla! -

- ya si ya estoy marcando mira !- le mostraba el telefono

Una vez que llegaron al hospital booth llego gritando que necesitaba ayuda pues llevaba a brennan a punto de tener a los bebes, una vez ya intalada en su habitacion , entro el doctor y empezo a chexar a los bebes.

-Todo bien doctor- dijo booth al mirar la cara del doctor cuando esta haciendo una ecografia.

Mire dra ya se le a roto la fuente y he visto que a la pequeña se le ha enredado el cordon umbilical, por eso lo mejor es practicar una cesarea lo mas rapido posible para evitar que le pase algo a la bebe- decia el doctor mientras booth se acercaba a la camilla tomando la mano a huesos quien la apretaba, no solo por el dolor de las contracciones, sino por lo que decia el doctor

Ambos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo- hagala doctor...

CONTINUO?


	2. Chapter 2

-Esta bien vamos a prepararla- dijo el doctor- señorita acompañe al señor para que se pueda cambiar de ropa para entrar al quirodano-

Booth veía a brennan como diciéndole que queria entar ahi, pero el sabia que brennan no lo permitiria, - doctor yo no...- no pudo terminar cuando brennan le apreto mas la mano y dijo

-Booth por favor quiero que estes con nosotros-

-Esta bien vamos señorita- dijo booth dandole un beso en la frente -ahora regreso, no te vayas a ir, ok?

-Booth! Por favor!- grito brennan, al momento que le venían mas fuertes las contracciones

Ya en el quirófano booth sentado a un lado de brennan veía como el doctor iba a empezar, y rapidamente vio salir a un bebe- es hermoso huesos! -exclamo booth y el doctor dijo

No señor en hermosa aqui esta su pequeña - levanto a la bebe para que booth la pudiera ver - quiere cortar el cordon? .

Brennan asintio y fue booth a cortarlo y le pusieron a la bebe a un lado de brennan para que la conociera- hola bebe soy tu mama, te quiero- le le dio un beso en la frente y empezaron a salir las lagrimas. Se llevaron a la bebe para revisarl

Ahora el doctor mostraba al pequeño y booth fue y tambien corto el cordon

-hola pequeño soy mami - le decia brennan ahora a su hijo y tambien le daba un beso en la frente ,

Hicieron lo mismo fueron a pesarlo limpiarlo

Booth fue a revisar donde los estaban examinando para tomar fotografias y regreso con brennan

-Gracias huesos!- le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente y brennan no podia dejar de llorar por ver ya a sus hijos nacer

Estaban en la habitacion y brenan apenas despertaba miro a su alrededor y vio un arreglo de narcisos preciosos y vio que booth estaba en el sillon con su celular -booth cuando traerán a los niños?

-Han dicho que en una media hora mas, todavia estan en la encubadora, pero estan fuertes y saludable,s es normal que esten ahi!- dijo booth- pero mira aqui los tengo fotos de ellos si quieres verlas mientras los traen.

-Booth ya les avisaste a todos que ya nacieron?-

-Oh no! Con la emocion se me ha olvidado, pero ahora mismo les hablo!  
En ese momento entro la enfermera con los bebes- papis aqui estan sus bebes - los puso al lado de brennan - y ya tienen los nombres?- dijo la enfermera pasandole a la bebe

-No , aun no - dijo brennan- pero en eso estamos , verdad booth- mirando a booth que el no dejaba de ver al pequeño en su cuna

-Si ya hay que pensar en los nombres- dijo booth con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno mama a esta bebe hay que darle de comer-empezo ha decir la enfermera dandole indicaciones de como amamantar a la bebe, booth un poco apenado se iba a salir de la habitacion pero el niño empezo a llorar y la enfermera la dijo que lo cargara, viendo que brennan ya estaba aprendiendo decidio dejarlos solos, booth todavia un poco incomodo con la situacionno dejaba de ver al bebe o al techo

-Booth, la lactancia en un proceso natural y muy bueno tanto para la madre como para el bebe, deberias de saberlo , ya me has dicho que rebeca asi alimento a parker, no se porque te pones asi- dijo brennan al ver que booth no queria voltear a verla

-Ya lo se huesos! Pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a ver a mi compañera ... Asi... Pues ... Tu sabes- dijo booth todavia volteando a ver a otro lado

-Listo creo que ella ya termino, quieres ponerla a eructar mientras le doy de comer a el?-dijo brennan

-O si claro! - menciono booth alegre pues ahora cargaria a su niña

-a ver princesita venga para aca con pa... Con su...-booth dejo de hablar ya no sabia como terminar la frase

-Dejame llamar a angela para avisarle y que ella les diga a todos los demas que estos hermosos bebes ya llegaron!-

-Prefiero esperar a llamar mas tarde y disfrutar de un rato a solas con ellos,- decia brennan

-Oh, claro, esta bien-decia booth un poco deshanimado , quieres que te deje sola con ellos?-

-Que? No ! - exclamo brennan- lo que queria decir los cuatro solos sin nadie mas.

-Ah! ok- dijo booth con una gran sonrisa

-Y que nombres has visto?-dijo brennan

-Bueno empezaba a leer el libro cuando llegaste al diner- dice booth arrullando a la bebe- solo he pensado en Christine al igual que tu mama.

-de verdad? yo tambien he pensado igual y me gusta mucho,entonces se llamara chistine.

-y el como se llamara?- decia booth

-también me ha gustado mucho un nombre , el se llama Joseph- dijo viendo a booth, que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Mi nombre ? Le pondras igual que yo?- booth no lo podia creer que huesos llamara asi al bebe

-Si, se llamara Joseph como su papa, la verdad es que Seely no me gusta mucho- brennan decia mientras no dejeba de ver a booth -he estado pensando algo y quisiera hablar contigo, pero no quisiera hacerlo aqui en el hospital, quiero esperar a llegar a casa y que todo ya este un poco mas tranquilo

-Oh, si huesos, como tu quieras- booth estaba con una cara de alegria que no podia mas tenia en sus brazos a su hija y a su hijo en los brazos de su amada huesos

Despues de 1 hora llego la enfermera por los niños, y decidieron llamar a todos para avisarles del nacimiento , pero ya eran las 10 de la noche y no eran hora de visitas, booth estaba acostado en el sillon

-Booth deverias ir a descansar a tu casa - mencionaba brennan mientras se intentaba acomodar en la camilla pero no se podia mover muy bien y batallaba para hacerlo

-No huesos aqui me quedo contigo,- decia booth ayudandola a acomodar una almohada en su espalda para que estuviera mas comoda- vez necesitas ayuda no ha sido facil para ti este dia , asi en que yo me quedo aqui y punto, ademas ese sillon es muy comodo, es hasta mas comodo que mi colchon.

-Pero no cabes, eres mas alto para las dimenciones que tiene-

-No, no hay problema ok.-

A la mañana siguiente llegaron todos Angela, Hodgins, Cam y Stweets estaban encantados con los pequeños, pasaban de brazos en brazos y todos buscandoles parecido.

-Ella tiene los ojos como un agente que conosco- decia Angela con un tono de picardia viendo a booth- pero se parece mucho a brennan.

-Y el saco tus ojos dr brennan- decia Cam- pero mira tiene el mismo lunar que booth al lado del ojo, son hermosos.

-Claro que si, pues miren a sus padres, tenian que salir hermosos, se imaginan si hubiera sido Fisher el donante , no me quiero imaginar como serian! - decia Hodgins cuando recibio un golpe de angela y booth empezaba a toser por nervios

Los demas seguian viendo a los bebes mientras booth se hacercaba a brennan- sabes creo que me ire a cambiar y a dar un baño mientras estan aqui ok-

-Si esta bien ,- respondio brennan al momento que recibia un beso de booth en la frente, mientras angela no perdia de vista sus movimientos y sonreia al ver como parecian toda una pareja.

-Bueno chicos los dejo un momento, voy a mi casa a cambiarme , los cuidan mucho- decia booth mientras les daba un beso a christine y luego a joseph

-Booth!-le habla brennan

-Si - respondio girandose

-Tigre creo que te falto darle un beso a mami- decia angela con un tono de picardia que hizo que tanto brennan como booth se sonrojaran

-No ! Angela no es eso ! , lo que quiero es que traigas las cosas por si hoy nos dan de alta - decia brennan mientras todos se estaban riendo de las cosas que decia angela-ya sabes donde estan.

- Oh claro! no te preocupes ahora regreso, no tardo-

-Y como se llaman? - pregunto stweets

- Ella es christine y el es joseph- dijo brennan

-O que hermosos nombres- dijo Cam -es el nombre de tu mama y que ese no es el segundo nombre de Seeley?

-Si el se llama como su papa y ella como su abuela, - respondio brennan...

CONTINUARA...

Gracias a tod s por sus reviews, la verdad no pense que fuera a gustar esta idea de fic. Espero continuar lo mas rapido que pueda, y si se dieron cuenta como no se mucho de esto y mi ingles no esta al 100% creo que se subio el mismo cap. perdon!

Otra cosa, hay alguen de mexico especialmente de acapulco, lo que pasa es que voy de vacaciones para alla y quisiera saber como esta el clima. saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya saben Bones no es mio es de la cadena fox ,Hart Hanson …..**

Llego la tarde y les dieron de alta y llegaron a casa de brennan ella con joseph y booth con christine.

-Bien ya llegamos esta es tu casa, aqui van a vivir con mami- decia booth con un tono de voz de niño

-Booth no le hables asi, no le ayudara nada en su aprendizaje , ademas dudo mucho que te entienda solo tienen 30 horas de vida-

-Vamos huesos ellos si entienden sabes son inteligentes como su mama-

-Ok, hay que poner los en su cuna para que descance,-

-Si y yo voy a traer las demas cosas de la camioneta -

Subio booth con la pañalera de los bebes, la maleta de brennan, regalos que les mandaron al hospital , el arreglo de narcisoso .

-Aqui estoy ya llegue-

-No grites booth , vas a despertarlos y sabes, por el momento no quiero eso ya sabes tardaria un poco en calmarlos, y esa maleta no es mia?-

-No , es mia , no puedo andar siempre de traje, necesitare algo mas comodo-decia booth mientras caminaba hacia en cuarto de los bebes a dejar la paÑalera

-Pero, no te vas a quedar aqui? Porque yo puedo sola!- decia brennan - ademas tiene que ir a trabajar!

-Mira solo van a ser los primeros dias mientras se acoplan al ritmo y ya despues veremos! , y no te preocupes por el trabajo tengo 1 semana de vacaciones-

-Pero tendre niñera recuerdas?-

-Si pero ahorita no , antes de hay que ver opciones y luego investigarlas , ya sabes no cualquiera cuidara de estos hermosos bebes-

-Pero donde te Vas a quedar? ya no tengo otra recamara-

-No te procupes , ese sillon es muy comodo y esta mas grande que el del hospital- decia mientras se acostaba en el sillon para mostrarle a brennan donde dormiria

-Y usted señorita ya tiene que estar acostada , hay que descansar, de acuerdo-decia a brennan tomandola por los hombros dirijiendola hacia la recamara de ella

-Pero si tengo hambre-

-No te preocupes huesos , ahorita te llevo la cena tu solo descansa-

-Oye y le avisaste a mi pap y a russ que ya nacieron ?-

-Si , ellos llegan mañana en la tarde -

el llanto de un bebe no los dejo continuar platicando- yo voy tu ve a la cama y descansa ok-

-Esta bien booth, pero creo que ya es hora de que coman-

-Ok deja traerlo-

Al entrar a la recamara vio que era joseph el que estaba llorando - hola mi bebe ya se tienes hambre , verdad ?, ya ya vamos con mami para que nos de de comer deacuerdo, ya ya no queremos despertar a tu hermanita verdad?- ya era tarde para eso pues christine empezo a llorar

-Oh oh! A ver mi princesa ahorita vengo rapido por ti, si? Dame un segundo - booth fue rapido con brennan y regreso por christine

-Creo que esta princesa tambien tiene hambre - decia booth mientras valanceaba a christin tratando de que se calmara un poco

Despues de un rato, cambiaron de niños y booth tenia a joseph para hacerlo eructar y brennan ahora alimentaba a christine

-Huesos , no crees que seria bueno darle en biberon, asi si tienen hambre al mismo tiempo no tentran que esperar tanto-

-No, ya sabes la leche materna es lo mejor para ellos , pues le dara las defenzas necesarias , pero creo que neceritare un uno de esos "sacaleche" para tener tomas y darles leche materna-

-A si, si se de cuales , es una buena idea, tendre que ir a comprarlo-

-Si pero, no ibas a hacer la cena , yo tambien tengo hambre-

-Esta bien voy a acostar a los bebes y luego hago la cena -

-No, dejalos aqui en la cama quiero tenerlos cerca-

-De acuerdo- acomodo a los bebes en la cama aun lado de brennan- aqui van , son tan lindos podria pasar todo el dia viendolos, no me cansaria.

-Booth , tambien me gustaria que viniera parker a conocerlos, en ciero modo son... Pues ... Sus hermanos-

-Enserio? Estas segura?-

-Si, porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que ami tambien me encantaria que los conociera, gracias hueso-  
Ahora si ya me voy por la cena

Llego a noche pero tal parece que les habian dicho a los bebes que era de dia porque no paraban de llorar y cuando al fin lograban dormirlos solo sentian la cama y regresaba el llanto y tambien el hambre pues eso bebes no parabande comer.  
Como era verano el calor era mucho pero brennan no quiso poner el aire acondicionado por que no se fueran a enfermar , y por eso booth se habia quedado solo con su pantalon de pijama sin camisa y en la recamara de brennan puso un sillon reclinable y asi se durmio, bueno lo poco que podia dormir, con christine descansando en su pecho pues era la unica manera en que encontraron para que durmiera y no llorara , lo mismo con joseph solo podia dormir en el pecho de su madre.

-Booth creo que es hora de comer de christine, pasamela- susurraba brennan para no despertar a joseph

-Oh si claro alla va ,-

-Recordaste ponerle la hora a la leche que guardaste ?- decia brennan mientras se desabrochaba la blusa para darle de comer a christine

-Si fue las 2am , no te procupes lo anote en su bolsita y aparte en el pizarron del refrigerador-

-Que hora es ? Por que siento que esta noche ya duro mucho- decia brennan

-Pues ya no es tan noche , de hecho ya es maÑana , son las 6:40-dijo booth al recostarse otravez en el sillon subiendo los pies a la cama- creo que me voy a dormir un rato mas antes de que joseph quiera comer, cualquier cosa que necesites dime.

-Ok, duerme yo te aviso-

No paso solo 20 minutos desde que booth se durmio cuando el timbre estaba sonando.

-Yo voy huesos, quien sera? No saben que es ilegan ir de visitas a las 6 de la mañana!- dijo mientras salia de la habitacion con el pequeño en brazos

Brennan solo reia - si ya son la 7 booth!-

Abrio la puerta si mirrar antes quien era- Angela! Que haces tan temprano?-

-Hola tigre! Y tu que haces en la casa de mi amiga y medio desnudo?- sonreia picara

-Pues que mas va a ser , sino cuidar de los bebes, ya sabes huesos no puede moverse mucho despues de la cesarea-

-Si y por eso estoy aqui para ayudar -

-De acuerdo mira ten - le paso al bebe - voy por su biberon por que en menos de 10 segundos lo va a pedir- y asi fue el bebe comenzo a llorar pidiendo su biberon

Wow como lo conoces!- decia angela cuando le estaba empezando a dar de comer- y brennan? Donde esta ?

-Debe de estar tratando de dormir a christine- dijo dirijiendose a la habitacion- y yo voy a dormir un rato mientras terminas de darle de comer.

-Pero a donde vas? Esa es la habitacion de brennan?-

-Te dije que iba a dormir- dijo poniendo una sonriza de medio lado- si quieres puedes venir brennan no esta dormida.

Entro booth a la habitacion

-Booth quien es y donde esta joseph?- dijo brennan viendo como booth se acostaba en la cama aun lado de brennan

-Es angela , y le esta dando de comer a joseph no te procupes- dijo booth poniendo se de lado viendo a brennan con christine en brazos.- a ver dame a esta princesita para que se duerma con papi- ahora esta cargando a la bebe poniendola en su pecho para que durmiera. Y angela no podia dejar de sonreir, y queria dar un grito pero recordo que tenia a un bebe en sus brazos , es lo que ellla siempre habia querido a ellos dos juntos y porque no con hijos.

-Ok voy a saludarla , tu duerme un poco por que ya veo que te hace falta- lo ultimo lo dijo con un susurro al ver que tanto padre como hija ya estaban en los brazos de morfeo

-Hola! -dijo brennan al ver a angela parada en la puerta de la recamara-

-Hola , como te sientes?-

-Muy feliz! Un poco cansada y adolorida pero feliz!, claro que sin la ayuda de booth la verdad no se que habria hecho-

-Si, booth se ve muy contento con los bebes , aun sabiendo que no son sus hijos, se ve que los quiere como si lo fueran-

-Si llevan su sangre !-

-Si lo se brennan pero ya sabes le quedo muy claro que son tus hijos , no que son de los dos-

-tengo que hablar con el pero no se como-….

CONTINUARA…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. No había podido actualizar he tenido mucho trabajo y mañana salgo de vacaciones asi que yo creo que hasta la próxima semana actualizo por que no estoy segura si habrá internet , y mi mente anda menos estresada actualizo.

Gracias a B-BSILENTSURRENDER por la info ya mañana salgo para alla espero que el clima este bueno.

BonezitaEmily

CherieCurie

Sukatao

YessiEv

Audrey

Alejandra

Milibarrios espero mañana checar tu pagina

Erikabones

RGG

Karla

Y a todos los que leen

Ya falta menos para 17 de sep #becauseyouloveme !

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**Bones no me pertenece, son de la cadena FOX , Hart Hanson y demas...**

-No se si seran las hormonas , pero , no se, siento que lo necesito mucho, el que el estuviera conmigo durante el embarazo, al pendiente de mi , demasiado sobreprotector para mi gusto , pero el siempre a sido asi , el que estuviera en el parto al pendiente de nosotros y desde que salimos del hospital a sido , muy pero muy amable y atento , y siento que no se…

-Estas enamorada de el cariño, yo solo escucho a una mujer enamorada

-No , mas bien creo que son las hormonas ,

-No cariño , tu estas enamorada de Booth, eso quedo muy claro cuando le pediste que fuera el donador, solo te pido que lo pienses muy bien , ese hombre de ahí, siempre va a estar para ti y mas ahora va estar para ti y para sus hijos , solo no trates de alejarlo de ustedes, de acuerdo?

-si lo pensare, mira se quedo profundamente dormido , lo mejor será llevarlo a su cuna para que descanse mejor

-si , dejame llevarlo , cual es su habitación? O se lo dejo a Booth?

-no, ven la habitación esta por aca, dejemos descansar a Booth un rato mas, por que estoy segura queno a dormido nada-

Mientras estaban acostando a Joseph , a Booth ya lo había despertado Christine

-hey, buenos días otra vez – dijo Booth a las chicas

-no me digas que te despertamos?- pregunto Brennan acercándose a Booth para ver a la bebe, que ya estaba despierta

-no, solo que recordé que ya es hora de cambiar el pañal a esta princesita –decia Booth con voz de niño

-que te he dicho sobre hablarles asi, solo retrasaras mas su vocabulario-

-bueno chicos , los dejo , voy a ir preparando el desayuno- decía angela riéndose de cómo se portaban ese par de cabezotas

-damela Booth , deja cambiarle el pañal-

-ok , aquí la tienes-

En ese momento Joseph se empezó a quejar y Booth lo fue a checar- creo que el también necesita un cambio de pañal- lo cargo y lo puso en el cambiador

Brenann también puso a Christine en el cambiador que estaba al lado del de Joseph

-sabes que estoy pensando huesos?-

-es imposible que una persona pueda saber lo que esta pensando otra –

-solo podrías haber dicho que no, -

- estabien , no no se en que estas pensando-

-en que porque no jugamos unas carreras , a ver quien cambia al bebe mas rápido, he que dices?-

-y que ganaríamos con eso?-

- no se, ah! , cambiar los pañales por … no se humm , dos días, que te parece?-

- ok acepto, te voy a ganar pues he estado en clases y aprendo rápido!-

- si pero yo ya tengo experiencia , recuerdas Parker! –

- bueno vamos a empezar o no?-

-Claro a la de tres ok una dos … tres—dijo Booth y los dos empezaron a quitarles la pijama a los bebes y a quitar el pañal lo mas rápido que podían, Booth estaba apunto de terminar cuando a Joseph se le ocurre bañar a Booth

-oh noo! – deciaBooth tratando de esquivar la puntería de Joseph

-termine!- exclamo brennan y riéndose de booth que estaba con la cara y la camisa mojada- creo que necesita otro cambio de pañal y de ropa y tu necesitas un baño-continuo brennan con la risa

-no esto no puede ser , eres un tramposo querías que mami me ganara, verdad- le decía booth al bebe mientras le ponía un nuevo pañal y le quitaba completamente la pijama para ponerle otra-lo que no he de negar es que si se parece a su papa tiene buena puntería-

- asi es papi, y no modo te toca cambiar pañales los próximos dos días!- dijo Brennan saliendo de la habitación con Christine en brazos

Booth se quedo congelado era la segunda vez que Brennan lo reconocía como el papa de los bebes y eso le gusto , pues estaba seguro que quizás no solo estaría una semana con ellos sino quizás para siempre , ero lo que mas quería.

Paso la tarde y los días era domingo y a Booth le tocaba tener a Parker

-Huesos, ya esta el desayuno!- grito Booth desde la cocina

-no grites! Todavía están dormidos-

-perdon, no queira gritar-

-ok, lo bueno que ya logramos que no despierten toda la noche y duerman mas y asi nosotros también descansamos, oye Booth y no te toca tener a Parker hoy?-

-si , pero no se no quisiera dejarte sola, todavía tenemos que seguir viendo las solicitudes de niñaras , -

-estaremos bien Booth no pasa nada , pero si quieres puedes traer a Parker , y asi lo tienes contigo, no nos dejas tanto tiempo solos y lo mas importante es que conoce a sus hermanos-

-de verdad? Estas segura?, no se quizás haga algo de ruido-

-en serio Booth trailo no pasa nada, me encantaría y quizás podramos salir a comer a algún lado los cinco juntos-

-como una familia?-

Si como una familia-dijo brennan con una sonrisa

-oh gracias, huesos- se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios- eres la mejor-

- si ya lo se pero ya cambiate para que no hagas esperar a Parker-

Se quedo en la mes terminando de tomar jugo recordando la conversación que tuvieron hace dos días…

CONTINUARA….

Hola de nuevo, aqui estoy con un capitulo cortito, ya se no tengo perdón , mas de un mes sin actualizar, solo dire fui victima de robo, si ,se robaron mi celular y ahí traía varios capítulos del fic , y después del susto no podía recrdar todo lo que tenia escrito , después el trabajo no había tenido tiempo para sentarme y escribir. Bueno gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo .

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**__BONES no me pertenece es de la cadena FOX, Hart Hanson y demas.**

** .**

** .**

**_Flashback_**

-Por fin se durmieron!- dijo brennan parándose en la orilla de la barra en la cocina

-si después de un baño y una rica cena , cualquiera terminaría durmiéndose!- dijo booth en el fregadero terminando de lavar los platos de la cena

-Si , creo que ya lo estamos haciendo mejor, baño y luego cena, para que asi se relajen y descansen mas tiempo en la noche y nosotros descansemos mejor!- dijo brennan acercándose a booth- déjame terminar de lavar los platos , y ya ve a descansar hoy a sido un día largo y pesado para ti –

-estoy bien , y no, la que debería descansar eres tú , te quedaste sola con los bebes por dos horas , y todavía tienes que estar acostada , no queremos que se vaya a abrir la cesárea-dijo booth poniendo una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaba

-booth pero si te has levantado temprano , pusiste a lavar la ropa , limpiaste el departamento , te llamaron del trabajo y fuiste, regresaste a terminar de lavar, fuiste al supermercado a surtir la despensa , bañaste a los bebes, has hecho la cena y ahora hasta has terminado de limpiar la cocina-

-no sin mencionar que me falta terminar de revisar papelería del trabajo-mostrándole las hojas que tenía en la mesa de la sala- no pasa nada huesos , estoy bien es mi trabaj….- no termino la frase y bajo la mirada al piso- perdón huesos yo.. –

-no booth, sabes que no es tu trabajo!, -

-perdón, yo … .-

-déjame terminar booth, sabes que no es tu trabajo,-dio un suspiriro y volteo a ver a booth tomandolo de las manos- sin embargo lo estas haciendo, muy bien , y me gusta ,es la la verdad , todo esto , no se … ha sido mucho para mi … yo tenia la idea de que iba a poder sola, que solo seriamos mi hijo y yo …. ¡ Nunca me imagine que iba a tener dos hijos! , cuando empecé a planear lo de tener un hijo , mi mente proceso solo uno , tenia todo planeado para uno ,mi futuro solo me veia a mi y a mi hijo, pero cuando nos enteramos que eran dos … yo la verdad me entro pánico , miedo , no estaba segura si seria una buena madre para un hijo y luego tener dos … esto fue muy…-brenan miraba a los directamente ojos a booth- pero tu estuviste ahí, me dabas animo , me ayudabas y me sentía mal porque yo siempre te rechazaba , te repetía una y otra vez que yo podía sola que tu no …-empezaban a caer unas lagrimas por el rostro de brennan

-oh vamos huesos tranquila , no es necesario …-decia booth abrazando a brennan

-no Booth dejame termninar no digas nada , es que mas que decírtelo a ti, me lo repetía a mi, quería creer que yo iba a poder sola , pero eso era mentira , te necesito, no puedo sola ,quiero que estes a mi lado, no te imaginas el alivio que sentí cuando estabas en el hospital , el ver nacer a nuestros hijos, el que estuvieras ahí significo mucho para mi , el que estes aquí conmigo y con los bebes , es algo que no se como agradecer …y ver como eres con ellos , no tengo ninguna duda , eres un muy buen padre, y Parker es la prueba.-Brennan se aparto un poco para quedar frente a Booth- solo te quiero decir que te necesito , necesito que estes aquí, que me ayudes con los niños, que me diga que tengo que estar acostada, que me lleves el desayuno a la cama, que no me dejes moverme tanto , que estes aquí para mi, no se en realidad lo que siento , pero creo que te quiero…- veía fijamente a Booth con lagrimas que caían pon su rostro

-huesos, tu sabes que todo lo que hago es porque te quiero, ¡te amo! eres la mujer de mi vida y que ustedes son mi familia , la que siempre quise tener, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en concebir de esta manera a los niños – decía intentando tranquilizar a brennan y elle le dio un golpe en el brazo-ahu! Eso dolio, pero no me importa como se concibieron , por que son mios, nuestros , es esencia de los dos , los amo y no los cambiaria por nada-

-solo una cosa booth , quiero ir despacio , todo a su tiempo , no te prometo que no habrá días en que quiera que te vayas, en que tengamos discusiones y querramos estar separados uno del otro , pero hay que intentarlo , pero con calma no apresurar las cosas, de acuerdo?-

-si, y yo estare siempre para ti , huesos , pero todo a su tiempo, no te procupes- decia booth acercándose a brennan abrazandola

-que no me vas a dar un beso?-dijo brennan poniendo una risa picara

-estas segura? No quiero que me vallas a golp…-brennan lo cayo con sus labios, se dieron un beso profundo, no se querían separar, sino que fue por la falta de oxigeno que los hizo separarse

-te quiero- dijo brenan besándolo nueva mente-

-Yo también te quiero-respondio booth recargando su frente a la de brennan

-bueno me voy a acostar estoy un poco cansada- decía brenan caminando hacia la habitación, cuando booth la abrazo por la espalda rodeándola con sus manos y caminando junto con ella

-en serio quieres descansar?-

-no tienes trabajo pendiente?-

-El trabajo puede esperar-

-booth yo no puedo , sabes que hay un periodo de cuaren…-booth la cayo con un beso

- lo se huesos, no me refería a eso, recuerda todo a su tiempo,-

-ahhh, yo pensé que –

-no , yo quería decir si no quieres ver la televisión conmigo, platicar de que lado de la cama prefieres o cuando voy a traer mis cosas definitivamente-decia booth arrastrando a brennan hacia la cama

-booth todo a su tiempo,- se acostaron en la cama dando se un beso apasionado

**_Fin flashback_**

-huesos, huesos- le hablaba booth sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si, perdón , que pasa-

-nada , solo que ya me voy, primero hablare con Parker ,de los bebes ,esperar como reaccióna , si quiere venir hoy, no le voy a decir que son sus hermanos , quiero que lo hagamos juntos , sabes los dos –

-como una pareja, lo se y esta bien aquí te espero- decía brennan pensativa

-estas bien?, estas un poco rara-decia booth acercandoce a brennan y poniendo una mano en su barbilla

-si –sonrio-solo me quede pensando en todo lo que implica la palabra familia , es algo que jamás me imagine que llegaría a tener-

-Oh vamos huesos, recuerda desde que los bebes comenzaron a crecer en tu vientre ya se esta formando tu familia-en eso sonó el celular de booth

-Booth-

-si Rebeca ya voy para alla , no tardo,….. que? Oye perdón pero creo que lo que hacemos con nuestras vidas es privado y yo ya no me meto en tu vida asi que te pido de favor que no te metas en la mia,-decia booth un poco molesto caminando por la sala-oye el estará bien,…. ya voy por el de acuerdo? Ok adiós-

-que pasa booth-

-nada , solo que rebeca dice que porque no estoy en mi departamento ha estado llamando y no me ha encontrado, que si esoy saliendo con alguien y que no quiere que Parker se vea afectado si tengo alguna relación y que no lo haga a un lado,-

-y si no reacciona bien booth? Si no quiere que tu y yo estemos juntos y si no acepta a sus hermanos? Que vamos a hacer?-

-hey tranquila , conozco a Parker el estará bien , y además el te quiere y mucho ,recuerdas que quería que fueras mi novia-

-si pero solo porque quería una picina-

-y la va a tener!-decia con una sonrisa- ya me voy antes de que se me haga mas tarde –

-booth la puerta esta del otro lado-

-ya se pero me voy a despedir de mis bebes-decia entrando a la habitación de los bebes

Brenan se quedo riendo

-bueno amor nos vemos al rato ok-se despedia de brennan dándole un beso -cuidas a los bebes y cualquier cosa me llamas ok?-le daba otro beso

-ok booth pero ya vete!-

-si ya me voy-y otra vez le daba un beso-es que me encanta besarte –

-Si no te vas, esta noche duermes en el sillón!-

-Ok me quedo claro adiós-decia booth desde la puerta...

CONTINUARA...

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo, ahora si no tarde tanto en actualizar , si he tenido tiempo de escribir, muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic eso me anima mucho a continuarlo , y gracias por sus reviews : **YessiEv, RGG, B-BSILENCTSURRENDER, Marifer26637, milibarrios, sukatao** y** ErinBones.**

****Saludos .


	6. Chapter 6

**BONES no es mio es de la cadena fox, Hart Hanson y demas .**

.

.

.

Llego booth por Parker se subió a la camioneta y lo noto como algo triste

-hey campeón hola como estas?-

-bien papa-

-no , a ti te pasa algo? No me puedes engañar, anda dimelo o que ya no confias en tu papa?-

-si, es que no se como decirte , lo que pasa , me he enterado que la doctora huesos , ya tuvo a sus hijos y no me han avisado, ni tu ni ella… , es que será que la dra huesos ya no me quiere?-

-no campeón , no digas eso , sabes que ella te quiere mucho , eres su chico favorito,-

-no es cierto papa , creo que ahora ya no me va a querer ,ella ya tiene a sus hijos , ellos me han robado el cariño de ella-

-sabes que , mira , vamos a comprar un helado al parque y ahí platicamos, de acuerdo?-

-papa es muy temprano para un helado-

-buenos solo vamos al parque , ok-

-esta bien papa-…

Llegaron al parque , todo el camino fue silencioso, Parker solo veía hacia la ventanilla muy pensativo

-mira campeón, sabes muy bien que huesos te quiere mucho , ella te adora –

-si papa pero eso era antes ,ahora tiene a sus hijos, y ya no va a tener tiempo para mi, como antes que me ayudaba con los proyectos, o cuando íbamos a su piscina como jugábamos, no ya nada es igual, hasta creo que tu vas a cambiar , no se creo que tu….-

-hey , no eso no va a pasar tu eres mi chico, mi campeón , te quiero mucho eres muy importante para mi, y sabes que para huesos también eres muy importante,- Parker caminaba de un lado a otro negando con la cabeza- mira , recuerdas cuando huesos nos dijo que estaba embarazada,- Parker asintió- nosotros dos , tu y yo , fuimos los primeros en enterarnos , ella no le había dicho a nadie mas ,sabes por que?-

No-

- porque somos importantes para ella y quería compartir con nosotros esa alegría, y luego recuerdas el dia que fuimos a la escuela por ti para ir a comer y para decir….-

-para decirme que eran dos, un niño y una niña,- Parker ya empezaba a sonreir un poco

-asi es, y sabes yo estaba celoso de ti , porque tu eras al único que dejaba que le tocara la barriga, y que le diera besos , te acuerdas, yo solo les podía hablar pero no podía tocar, y tu si , sabes porque –

-porque soy su chico favorito- en su cara ya se veía alegre

-si campeón , y ellos reconocen tu voz , como se movían solo escuchándote y pobre huesos las patadas que le daban cuando tu les empezabas a hablar, hey pero tengo una gran idea, que te parece si vamos a la casa de huesos y los conoces, estoy seguro que te reconocerán enseguida, que dices vamos?-

-si creo que seria bueno , Pero podemos pasar a una jugeteria quiero comprarles algo de regalo-

-Claro, vamos-

Llegaron a la jugeteria y Booth le dijo a Parker que buscara el regalo el lo esperaba en las puerta, el aprovecho para llamar a brennan y decirle de la platica con Parker

-brennan –

Hola huesos soy yo, como están los bebes?-

-están bien booth, acaban de dormirse, no te preocupes, y tu como estas? como te va con Parker?-

-bien , bueno esta un poco celoso , -

-celoso? Porque? –

De los bebes, dice que le han robado tu cariño, que ya no lo vas a querer porque ahora ya tienes a los bebes–

Eso no es cierto, ya sabes que yo lo quiero mucho, -

-si ya le explique , vamos a ir a tu casa para que los conosca y para que platique contigo y luego vemos como decirle de que son sus hermanos y que tu y yo estamos juntos-

Ok , -en eso se escucha un llanto- booth tengo que colgar Joseph se acaba de despertar-

Ok, dale un beso de mi parte y dile que papi ya va para alla que no me extrañe mucho, te amo-decia booth caminando de un lado a otro por la juguetería sin darse cuenta de que Parker había escuhado la ultima parte de la conversación

Parker se quedo estatico no sabia que hacer , su padre tenia otro hijo, y no le había dicho nada , se preguntaba como si no le conocía novia , pues solo los novios pueden tener bebes, eso era lo que le había dicho su mama, -y si los bebes de huesos , son hijos de mi papa, porque yo no le conozco novio y mi papa siempre se la pasaba con ella, pero por que no me dijeron nada- pensaba Parker caminando de nuevo hacia el pasillo sin que su padre lo viera- esto no me gusta , no… no… no ya no quiero ir conocerlos …..

.

.

CONTINUARA… .

.

.

.

.

Sorpresa! Regrese !, no había tenido tiempo de subir este cap , cortito pero aquí esta! , que pasara con Parker ? aceptara a sus hermanos? La relación de Brennan y Booth? …..

Gracias por todos sus reviews ,

millibarrios

YessiEv

CherieCurie

Marife26637

BonezitaEmily

Sukatao

Ale2695

RGG

Erinbones

Y a alguien que no puso su nombre ^_ ^ (guest)

me encanta leerlos y me anima mas a escribir. En fin a todos los que leen

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

**BONES no es mio es de la cadena Fox…**

.

.

.

Parker no sabia que hacer , se había empeñado en no conocer a los bebes , no los quería se lo repetía una y otra vez, solo quería regresar a su casa encerarse en su habitación y que nunca hubiera sabido de los bebes de huesos.

Booth empezó a buscarlos por los pasillos de la jugueteria y empezó a llamarlo –Parker! Donde estas? –

iba pasillo tras pasillo hasta que Parker lo escucho y empezó a caminar hacia la salida casi corriendo y booth lo vio y corrió hacia el

Parker! Espera no salgas- el no lo escucho y salió corriendo de la juguetería corrienpo por la hacera entre la gente y booth corriendo detrás de el

Parker no quería que su padre lo alcanzara asi que corria con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue suficiente porque rápido booth lo abrazo por detrás levantándolo y abrazándolo muy fuerte

Hey campeón que paso? Que tienes? Por que saliste asi? Que te hicieron?-preguntaba booth muy preocupado

Parker llorando le dijo- suéltame! Sueltame! No te quiero! Eres un mentiroso! Te odio –

Tranquilo! Que pasa? Como que mentiroso? De que estas hablando?-decia booth abrazandolo con mas fuerza

-Es que tu tienes otro hijo y no me has dicho nada! Esque ya no me quieres por eso te has olvidado de mi toda esta semana y yo pensando que tienes trabajo, pero no estas con tu hijo por eso no contestabas a mis llamadas! Te odio ¡ no puedo creer que me hagas esto! –

-Parker hijo , que dices, si sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi , yo jamás te mentiría – Parker negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso- hey mirame , - le levantaba la cabeza con la mano-creo que se lo que pasa , calmate , mira creo me escuchaste en la juguetería-asintiendo Parker- , lo mejor que es que vayamos a hablar con huesos y juntos te vamos a explicar algunas cosas , de acuerdo?-

Parker ya se había tranquilizado e iban caminando por la calle hacia la SUV

-papa y ahora si me vas a decir la verdad? Tienes otro hijo? Tienes novia?-

-Mira vamos a responder esas preguntas cuando lleguemos con huesos, ok?-

-Pero ella que tiene que ver en esto papa?-

-Ahora que platiquemos contigo lo entenderas , de acuerdo?, mira ya llegamos-

Llegaron al apartamento de huesos, y booth abrió con sue llave eso dejo extrañado a Parker pues nunca antes su papa tenia llave , cuando iban a la picina y si huesos no estaba en el, tenían que esperar hasta que llegara para poder entrar

-Huesos ya llegamos!-dijo booth al entrar

-Hola, Parker! –dijo huesos dándole un fuerte abrazo , pero este no la abrazo y trato de hacerse para atrás ella se quedo extrañada y lo solto volteando a ver a booth que este no sabia que decir

-Ahora si ya me van a decir que esta pasando, me vas a contar la verdad papa , que hacemos aquí-deci Parker viendo a su papa

Porqué no nos sentamos –los tres de fueron a la sala y booth y brennan se sentaron junto y Parker enfrente –mira hijo no se como explicarlo , pero hace algún tiempo , pues huesos decidió que quería tener un bebe –huesos lo vio y con una mirada ella lo entendió todo que deberían decirle a Parker que tenias hijos y estaban juntos

-Si Parker yo planeaba tener un hijo-continuo brennan – asi que pedi a tu papa que si podri…-booth no la dejo continuar

-Huesos! Espera-

-No booth tu espera , Parker es un chico muy inteligente y sabe mucho ya lo hemos hablado , mira Parker recuerdas que hace unos meses me preguntaste algunas cosas de tu case de anatomía sobre como …-ahora Parker no la dejo terminar

-si sobre como se reproducían los seres humanos, y es que el hombre tiene espermatozoides y la mujer óvulos y el espermatozoide fecunda al ovulo y asi empieza un embrión y se va formando el feto hasta que se convierte en un bebe-booth tenia la cara de sorprendido de que su hijo supiera todo eso y no le diera vergüenza hablarlo además de que hablaba con las palabras adecuadas

-asi es Parker , muy bien , entonces yo le pedi a tu padre su esperma , para poder tener un hijo y bel accedió, -

Entonces tus hijos son mis hermanos?-

Asi es Parker-respondia brennan

Pero por que no me dijeron antes , por que me tengo que enterar hasta ahora , por que no me hablaron con la verdad!-decia Parker molesto levantándose del sillón y caminando por la sala

Yo soy la culpable Parker-decia brennan –es difícil de explicar, pero tu te mereces saber todo lo que paso y por que hasta ahora te lo vamos a decir, mira yo le quise tener un bebe pero en un principio no quería a tu padre a mi lado,se que suena confuso, pero quería a mi hijo para mi solo para , pero desde que supe que estaba embarazada , tu y tu papa siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, lo recuerdas ,-parker asentía- y poco a poco supé que no podría yo solo y tu papa nunca me dejo sola, y menos cuendo nos enteramos de que iba a tener a dos bebes el me ayudo en los momentos mas difíciles-brennan decía viendo a booth directo a los ojo-y poco a poco me di cuenta de que quería tener a tu padre a mi lado y al lado de tus hermanos, y si no te habíamos dicho nada es por que hasta hace tres días que he hablado con el y hemos decidido empezar como pareja , por eso es que tu papa no te había dicho nada-

Parker pensativo miro a su papa y fue corriendo ha abrazarlo-perdon papa por llamarte mentiroso , y por ponerme de esa forma , es que estaba celoso por que ninguno me decía nada y como escuche en la jugeteria pensé que es por que ya no me querías y no es cierto, he sido un tonto por pensar asi, perdón papa-

-He no pasa nada campeón, lo bueno es que ya esta todo aclarado-decia booth abrazando mas a Parker

En eso se escucho un llanto desde la habitación- hey Parker quieres conocer a tus hermanos?-pregunto brennan

-Si!- exclamo Parker feliz …

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! estoy de regreso , ya se creo que también entre en hiatus jajaja, espero que ya con las vacaciones me ponga a actualizar mas rápido.

Espero que Parker no me quedara un poco malo , pues nunca lo he visto asi en la serie , pero se me ocurrió que se pusiera un poco celoso , jijiji.

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y me han presionado un poco para actualiza. Nos vemos hasta pronto saludos.


End file.
